


Never Felt So Far From Home

by StardustGay



Series: New In Town [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Glee
Genre: Author ignores the canon Pierces, BAMF Kurt, Badass Pierce's, Cheerio Kurt, Gen, Growing Up, Hudson-Hummel Family, Prequel to No Ones Really Safe In These Streets, Seer Brittany, Slayer Santana, Slaying, Time Travel, Watcher Kurt, pre-time travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 13:12:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12277173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StardustGay/pseuds/StardustGay
Summary: The evolution of Kurt, Santana, and Brittany's friendship as life tears them down and the supernatural weaves its way into their lives and becomes an integral part of them. Of how they grow up from children to adults in ten short years.(Short Overview of Pre-Safe in These Streets. How the three met, how everything came to light, how the highschool years went.)





	Never Felt So Far From Home

Kurt had known Brittany Pierce since he was five and they started ballet together. He was small for his age and she was tall for hers and when she smiled at him in her overpoofy pink tutu it was so warm and genuine he had decided that even if they weren't friends, even if they were never friends, Kurt would do everything in his power to make sure no one dulled that smile.

They weren't close for the first few years. Quiet friends who had small conversations about whatever was on their mind, and after his mother's death she was one of the only people he could stand to be around. She never looked at him with pity, just talked softly one day after her funeral about a place that was soft and warm that some souls went. She said that nothing hurt there, that people could look down on their loved ones and wait. He told her he didn't believe in heaven, and she had looked into his eyes with startling clarity and told him she wasnt talking about heaven.

At twelve they hung out outside of ballet, but they would still respond that they weren't close when asked. Their time spent together was soft and quiet and while Kurt couldn't understand everything Brittany said sometimes he felt she made more sense than anyone else. But on a warm sunny day during spring break she paused in the middle of their conversation and her eyes rolled back and she crumpled to the ground. Her body seized and her breath wheezed and Kurt looked into her eyes and only saw white. Kurt screamed loud and long for help, hoping that her parents would be able to hear from their house because he was afraid to leave Brittany alone while she twitched.

And Mr. And Mrs. Pierce ran down the lawn franticly, shoving him out of the way as they cradled her until she stopped twitching. And they asked her what she saw.

Kurt found out about the supernatural at age twelve, when Brittany's parents sat him down and told him that Brittany was a seer. And when he asked if that was dangerous they told him that she wasn't unsafe but bad people would want her. That she was at constant risk because of her gift.

They told him it was dangerous to be friends with her, and they understood if he didn't want to come over any more. But he remembered the vow he had made to himself seven years prior, and asked if he could help protect her. Because Kurt didn't want anything to dull her smile. So he looked up at them seriously, tiny body ridgid but trembling, and asked if he could learn to protect her.

Training was brutal. He went over to their house after school, telling his dad he was helping Brittany with homework, and the Peirce's would put him though the basics. Running and weight lifting And exercising until he was inpeak health. And then making him flexible, balanced, fluid. And as he got older he learned how to fight, how to handle weapons, how to use his size to his advantage. His eyes and mind got sharp, his reflexes quick, his hits hard. Brittany attended some of his training but ultimately was left to enjoy the last years of innocence. Kurt trained as if he was a slayer, a word he didn't know yet but would come to know too well.

Santana Lopez was from the wrong side of town. She wore tight clothes and swore and constantly got sent down to the principles office. She had mouthed the teachers and screwed around in class. Kids whispered that she was bad news, spread rumors. Kurt remembered her in elementary school in oversized clothes with skinned knuckles and a chip on her shoulder. But at 13 Santana kept most of her fighting verbal, and her clothes showed off her blossoming curves. She was pretty, but she still had a chip on her shoulder and something to prove.

But Kurt saw the girl with Brittany, and he saw how she softened. Kurt was picked on and feminine and distant, and quickly gaining a reputation as ice cold and emotionless. But the same way Santana's sharp edges softened around the dreamy girl, Kurt melted. And Kurt let Santana in to their duo, though both preteens kept their lips sealed about demons and visions and things that go bump in the night. Santana fought enough.

Fourteen was the age Kurt started tagging along with the Pierces, a freshman in high school and skilled with a stake. Lima was mostly quiet on the demon scale, but Westerville and the like had more and Brittany's parents kept the demon population low in hopes that none of them would stumble into their little town. They treated him like a son, and he saw them as his second family. But he knew he had a hole in his life what his father was distant so he spent more nights at home bonding with his father.

Fourteen was also the age that Brittany and Santana were forced to stop hanging out with him in school. Their friendship was strong but all of them understood that Highschool wasn't a place for them to be themselves. It was a place to stick to their roles. So Kurt drifted to the lower ranked students and Brittany and Santana stuck to the Cheerios, and Kurt would train at the Pierces after school while the girls were at Cheerio practice and every weekend they would gather at a house and have a sleepover. None were bitter, but the girls quietly nipped the bad bullying in the bud immediately, and Kurt never knew more than full dumpsters and the cold bite of slushies.

At fifteen they all ended up together in Glee club and refused to pretend they weren't friends. They sat together and sang together and avoided each other in the halls until the social structure crumbled and Cheerios couldn't save them from slushies and name calling. Kurt joins the Cheerios and quickly proved himself far more skilled than most of the others, gaining the esteemed spot of Sue Sylvester's favorite and getting solo performances and lead spots. He's proud of himself and finds that the sport grounds him. Coach promises him Head Cheerleader next year and he's on cloud nine for a week.

At fifteen Santana found that one day she had strength she couldn't control and reflexes she hadn't had the night before. Kurt and Brittany sat her down and Mrs. Pierce talked about her own mother, a woman who was chosen to fight what most humans could not and who had died young. Santana cried, life already too hard and the girl already too familiar with young death from living in the slums. Three days she later started training. Kurt took her under his wing, but never went easy on her. Monster's wouldn't care she was a beginner.

Men with British accents and superior attitudes came and told her that she either needed to come live at the Slayer headquarters or needed to be moved to another Slayer location. They told her she needed a watcher. All three refused to think of being seperated, of leaving the life they were building around them. Kurt looked them in the eye and asked how to become hers. And when they laughed at his feminine clothing and prissy looks, when they looked at his babyface and perfect hair and told him that he'd never make it, he handed them their twead covered asses without breaking a sweat. He was given the tombs and extra training he wanted. He became the youngest Watcher in history.

Kurt complained about crushes on boys who didn't deserve them and about the boys on the football team who treated him like a sexual deviant in the locker room despite how many games he was winning for them. Brittany complained about students who stared at her body but spread rumors about her being brain dead and retarded and she complained about teachers accusing her of cheating when her marks were high. Santana complained about splinters from stakes and broken nails from fights and she complained about boys with wandering hands and minds.

Kurt complained about concussions from his head hitting gravestones and he complained about exhausting himself so thoroughly during training he collapsed and passed out. Brittany complained about visions that leave her sick and her body sore and bruised from hitting things on her way down and she complained about the blood on her hands as she stitches up her loved ones wounds. Santana complained about scrapes with death and permanent scarring and she complained about the fact that they are fifteen and some days she doesn't think they'll survive the next fight because demons are getting stronger and nastier, drawn to the Slayers power.

None of them complained about the innocents that find themselves face to face with a monster and don't make it out. None of them mentioned the dead, those lost before they could save them because complaining will do little more than make their deaths seem trivial. Something to forget. Brittany writes down their names and the date and they plan on sending the family flowers when the day comes around again. They don't realize that eventually there will be too many family's to send them too. Too many innocents to mourn.

  
At sixteen, still sophmores, the school knows them as an unbreakable friendship, and Kurt had more friends than ever. Santana has a support group and people she can trust. Brittany has people who listen and try to understand what she's saying instead of labeling her stupid. They are living nearly ideal high school lives but by night they are fighting to keep them. They are not glitzy glamorous superheros or magical girls. They live double lives where in one that have to justify and prove themselves to everyone and are often found lacking and in the other they learn unimaginable pain and live through things that men in the army would sob like a three year old at. They are tired but smiling, beaten down but hopeful. They spend long nights caught in battle and mornings stitching themselves up and sleeping until their alarms blare far too early. The have textbooks with them everywhere and when normal teens text and talk during breaks they study. Smart, Athletic, Beautiful, Popular. Exhausted, Bruised, Hardened, Worn.

And then Brittany gets the vision.

She has it in private, away from them. She refuses to tell them the full vision or prophecy, informing them that for once they just have to trust her and listen. She has red rimmed eyes and a blotchy face when she tells Kurt hes needed elsewhere, that he has to go alone.

Santana screams and rages and destroys part of the training room when she forgets her slayer strength. Kurt looks into Brittany's eyes and knows that he has to. He gives a grim nod and Santana walks out. It's four days until they see her again and she looks like a wreck. So do they.

The Pierce's train him stricter and he learns the simplified version of his mission. He's being sent back in time to aid that time periods slayer in hopes of changing the path she unknowingly set them on. Potentials were becoming incredibly rare and Brittany says that soon there will be none left. The current Slayers are dying quickly, untrained and unprepared. Within years the Forces of Darkness will overthrow the balance. An apocalypse they wouldn't be able to stop.

He spends as much time as he can with his dad, with his friends. He pushes for more solos and Santana forces everyone to have more group nights. He takes pictures of everything, he eats a few times at Breadstix, he has sleepovers with Finn. And he cries.

They tell his Dad about everything. Sit him down and expain everything, give him proof. Tell him about the mission. He refuses immedietly and Kurt and him fight. When his Dad realizes it's not avoidable he enters a mourning Kurt hasn't seen since his mother died. He sobs with heartwrenching cries. He insists on telling Carole and Finn after a serious conversatian with Brit's mom Kurt wasn't allowed to listen to.

They react similarly, though with much less pain. No one could feel the loss his father was, though Finn's violent reaction rings similar to Santana's, and the quiet pain of Carole is the only thing that calms him down. People around him begin to notice that something's wrong. Brit, Santana, and Finn cling to him, all putting on brave faces but still coming off as messes. His dad keeps him home some days. Kurt has to stand up in Glee on the last week of school and tell them he's leaving the state. They throw him a party and everyone tells him to keep in touch. He tries not to crumple knowing he wont be able to, and promises.

A month later hes sat down in an empty room as powerful witches the Pierce's know chant around him, the crying faces of Brittany and Santana staring back at him. They were the only ones allowed in the room in fear his Father would disrupt. Their bodies shake with heavy sobs and Kurt can barely see them through the smoke. He doesn't cry, face ashen and cold. He drinks in their faces as he starts to feel like his blood is turning to fizz, tingles shooting through his bloodstream and his ears buzzing. He disappears.

He regains consciousness on the hard floor of his Uncles living room, the brit staring at him in alarm and seconds from grabbing a weapon. He holds back the tears he feels shoving their way up and hides away his emotions for later. When he can come to terms with the fact that he'll likely never see his friends and family again. He grips the bag he brought with what's left of his belongings. Photographs, books, sentimental items. His mother's journal, one of his cheer poms, his call phone and charger. A letter to his Uncle explaining the situation.

He takes a deep breath, and starts his new life.


End file.
